Hidden Secrets
by Invisibool
Summary: Perry falls for Isabella, and he does whatever he can to win her attention. WARNING! Contains Isabella/Agent P. You don't like it? Don't read it! Please review! Recommended that you have read 'Summer Valentine' first.
1. A notsonormal work day

**I SHALL WARN YOU RIGHT NOW! THIS STORY CONTAINS THE SHIPPING OF ISABELLA AND AGENT P! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE THIS, LEAVE THIS PAGE IMMEDIATELY!**

**There. Hopefully, if you're reading this, the fact that this story ships Isabella with Agent P (which I now dub as 'Agent I'.) is interesting to you.**

**You no like? Then get lost! No, I'm kidding, but seriously leave.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE THIS PAIRING, STOP READING RIGHT NOW! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!**

_**Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock.**_

I listened to the clock, Its ceaseless tracking of the seconds that pass before every single thing in the room. I fiddled with my tail, growing impatient, though I DID show up for work a little early, Monogram still wasn't calling. Yet.

That's what I hated about my job: I almost never got a day off. That kept me away from Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and…. And…..

_Perry ran out into the backyard, enjoying his rare day off as much as he could. He dashed over to the kids sitting under the tree and he laid down next to Isabella. She kindly petted his back as she listened to Phineas speak…_

"Agent P! Agent P!"

I snapped out of my little flashback. Major Monogram was on the monitor in front of me.

"Ah. There you are. Now, on to your mission: Doofenshmirtz. Go," he said.

I saluted him, which was by now a habitual reflex rather than a personal sign of respect, and I flew of f in my hoverjet.

_Perry leaped up and punched Dr. Doofenshmirtz, causing the man to stumble backward. Isabella watched the fight from a nearby cage, clearly awestruck that Perry was actually a secret agent. Perry clenched his fists as the main straightened himself, ready to defend the girl's life at all costs._

I popped back to my surroundings, just in time to avoid a house being carried by thousands of balloons. I stopped next to D.E.I., and leaped through a window.

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus. So nice of you to come by…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Now, about my latest plan… You see…"

_Perry's hoverjet lowered out of the sky, and landed on the sidewalk of Maple Drive. Isabella climbed out of the passenger seat._

_"Thanks Perry…" she said as she stroked his back._

"Perry the Platypus? Perry the Platypus!"

I came to my senses to see Dr. D stooped over me, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Is everything alright, Perry the Platypus?" he said.

I nodded my head.

"Oh, okay. Now I can show you my latest invention:"

_Perry laid next to Isabella, who was sitting on the ground and sharing a kiss with Phineas. The kiss ended, and Perry smiled and winked at Isabella, making her blush._

"Perry the Platypus!"

My mind regained control of itself, and I saw Doofenshmirtz over me again, a concerned gaze on his face.

"Perry the Platypus, you- you seem kind of out of it today. Tell you what, you- you just come back tomorrow, okay? My evil scheme can wait okay?"

I smiled and nodded, thankful for the doctor's sympathy, and I walked off to my hoverjet and flew back to the house.

_Perry stood next to Isabella outside Phineas' house. She picked him up, and thanked him for everything, and hugged him. Perry hesitated, then returned the hug._

I returned to the real world, and shook it off. I had arrived at my base, and went inside. I walked over to my chair in front of the monitor, and took a seat.

I once again fiddled with my tail. I think I know why I'm out of it today. It's far worse than any infraction I could ever do here at the Agency. I….. I think I'm in love with Isabella…

_Reality check, Perry! She's human! You're a platypus! Forget it!_

I sat for a moment, then dropped my head on the desk and sighed.

What am I gonna do…?

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Nightmare

Hey everyone! Originally, this story was supposedto be a oneshot, but I, not wanting to disappoint,have made a second chapter! Enjoy!

Well, seeing as I have the rest of the day off, I guess I'll just hang around the base...

I leaned back in the chair I sat in, rubbing my eyes. Though the chair was comfy, no amount of soft, cushiony padding could make me feel better, although..... it DOES make one rather..... sleepy...................

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............

-------------------------------------

Perry ran at Doofenshmirtz, Isabella in a nearby cage. Perry leaped at the man, but when he swung his arm to hit him, Dr. D grabbed his hand, and threw him at the ground.

Perry struggled to get to his feet, wincing from the pain. Dr. D grabbed his tail, and taped him to the wall with Stick-inator super tape.

Perry fought against the tape, but he finally gave in.

"Ha, Perry the Platypus, you lost! Now to finish my invention's job!"

A chain lowered from the ceiling, and hooked onto the cage Isabella was contained in. It lifted the cage slightly off the ground, and the floor opeed up. Isabella looked down and her eyes widened in horror.

Perry didn't know exactly what was down there, but he could see a reddish-yellow glow coming from the pit.

The cage started to lower slowly. Perry lost....... Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his stupid Heartbreakinator 6-5000 inator had won........ And now Isabella was paying the ultimate price for it.......

He watched as Isabella looked at him one last time, a look that completely tore his insides apart. The cage disappeared, and Perry heard a loud sizzle. He lowered his head in depression and shame.

--------------------------------

I jerked awake, escaping the horrid nightmare. Several hours had passed, and I wasn't feeling any better. If anything, I only felt worse.... I can assure you, there will be no sleep for me tonight, I'm afraid... 


	3. Gift

I lay awake in my bed in my owners' room. The boys are sound asleep, as is Candace. I believe Linda and Lawrence are as well.

Oh, this is so wrong, and yet, I feel strange……….

_Gah! What are you thinking, Perry?! She's a human! You're a platypus! I mean, what……. BAD IMAGES!!! BAD IMAGES!!!! VEEEEEEEEEEEERY BAD IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I apparently just scarred my conscience for life….. Oy, I need some food…

I sneak downstairs and open the cabinet containing my platypus food. I open it, and start eating.

Sitting there, I think about how much I like this stuff and I have a small revelation.

Maybe if I got Isabella a gift, I would feel better. Yeah! That's what I'll do! I'll get her something! But what?.......

--------

Morning had come, but I wasn't going to work today. Instead, I was out near the pond.

What do I get her? It has to be something good. But what? I looked over into the field, and I saw it. The one gift that I could give her that I wouldn't have to buy, making my owners suspicious.

--------

Later…

I sat with my owners in the backyard, waiting for Isabella to come over. Soon, she finally did. My heart felt slightly weaker when she did.

It took quite a while until she stopped talking to Phineas and Ferb, but it eventually happened.

I stood on my four legs, and picked up the gift from under me with my bill. I walked over to Isabella, chattered to get her attention, and laid the large flower on the ground in front of her.

She bent over and picked it up. She smiled and picked me up and hugged me. I rubbed my head against hers.

That wasn't as bad as I thought….


	4. Understood

(Isabella's P.O.V.)

Perry's been acting rather different lately. I'm not sure if it's around me, or if it's all the time. But the way he does act, I never see him acting like that to Phineas and Ferb…..

I think to how he's been acting, the way he's snuggling up against me, and the flower in my hand.

I think and think and think, and something pops into my head.

Perry's has a very intelligent brain, so what if…

I blush slightly at the thought.

Later, Phineas, Ferb, and I go inside to have lunch. Perry had fallen asleep, so I lay him down on the floor.

I finally suck it up, and get the courage to tell Phineas what I think.

"Phineas, there's something I need to tell you."

Upon hearing that, Candace choked slightly on her food. She looked at me from across the table.

I knew what she was thinking. I subtly shook my head. She seemed to notice.

"What is it, Isabella?" Phineas asked me.

"I'm not sure if it's really true, but it sure seems that way," I said. Candace leaned on the table, while Ferb didn't move.

"It feels so weird just saying out loud, so I'll whisper it."

I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. Candace leaned in, but Ferb pulled her away.

I sat back and began blushing. Phineas sat there for a while, then finally said, "Perry bikes up a tree?"

Candace gave me a quizzical look.

He obviously misheard, and that little miscommunication was making it that much harder.

I sighed, my blush growing brighter. "No, I whispered again, Candace leaning in again, only to have Ferb pull her away.

Finishing, I leaned back again. Phineas sat there, apparently taking it in. I hope he heard me right.

"Oh," he said calmly. His eyes suddenly widened. "OH!"

He got the message.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I say in relief. "I was afraid I'd have to draw you a picture!"

I walk out of the room, unsure of what to think, and I leave my friends to soak it up.


	5. Talk

(Perry's P.O.V.)

I sleep on the ground, rather happy that I found the courage to give Isabella that flower. I feel myself being scooped off the ground, and I open my eyes.

It's not who I hoped it was. Phineas lifts me into his arms. He carries me through the house and into the backyard. He puts me onto the grass. I look around, hoping Isabella is out there, but she's not.

Suddenly, I hear the door shut behind me. I turn around and Phineas walks away from the door, leaving me outside.

Only one thing is going through my mind:

What's going on?

(Phineas' P.O.V.)

Oh, what am I gonna do? My pet has a crush on my girlfriend! How am I going to solve this?

Well, keeping Perry locked out in the yard all day will only make things worse, so I'll have to make this quick.

I walk into the living room, and sit down next to Isabella on the couch, I put my arm around her.

"You okay, Isabella?" I say to her.

She turns to me. "Yeah. I'm okay." She looks around. "Where'd Perry go?"

"I put him out in the yard," I answer. "Why?"

"Could I go talk to him?"

Unsure of what she plans to do, I think it over quickly. "Yeah, I guess."

Isabella gets up, and walks toward the backyard.

(Isabella's P.O.V.)

I open the door to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and Perry is sitting back to the door.

"Perry?" I say.

The platypus perks up, turns, and runs toward me, rubbing up against my leg.

I reach down and pick him up. He seems to enjoy it, as he lets out a contented chatter, and rubs his face on my cheek.

I giggle slightly, and I stroke his back. He relaxes in my arms. I walk over to the tree, and sit down.

"Perry," I say. He smiles and looks up at me. "Do- do you like me, Perry?"

Perry blinks, frowns, and lets his gaze go elsewhere, not making eye contact. The fur around his cheeks begins to change red.

"Perry, it's okay if you do. Just tell me," I tell him soothingly.

He hesitates, and very slowly nods.

"Aw, Perry. It's okay if you do. But it just won't work out, okay?"

Perry looks down at the ground, and drops the side of his head onto my chest.

I smile, and stroke his back some more.

After a couple of minutes, I stop.

"Perry," I whisper to him. The platypus turns his head to me.

I hug him and give him a small kiss on the forehead, causing him to sigh.

"Come on. Let's go in."

I stand up and I walk inside with Perry in my arms.


	6. Thoughts of a Platypus

**Everyone, I deeply apologize for the wait. And WOW! This story is popular! It's outdone my 'Reverse World' story, and in terms of visitors, it's my most popular, outdoing even 'Summer Valentine'. Thank you everyone!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Perry's P.O.V.)

To Isabella, I seemed calm. As she took me in the house, both Phineas and Ferb thought so too. But on the inside, my mind and emotions were tearing me up.

It wasn't fair! Why did I have to fall for a human? This is the most ridiculous thing ever to happen to me.

Isabella put me on the couch between her and Ferb and tried to flirt with Phineas. That lucky ass…

I just don't understand. What could possibly have started this?

I decided to sort through my emotions…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whenever she held me, I always had a secure feeling, like not even Doofenshmirtz could make anything go wrong. Whenever she talked, it always soothed me, relaxing me. And whenever she petted me, I completely lost track of everything around me._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I noticed I had begun to cry. Apparently, Phineas had noticed, too, because he was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Hey, Perry. You okay, boy?"

I dropped the side of my head into Isabella's side. She sighed and put her arm around me. I soon fell asleep, listening to Isabella's voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, in my owners' bedroom, and again, they were asleep in their beds. I went to the window and hopped onto the roof. I looked up at the sky, where a supreme being was probably looking down on me smugly.

Why? What is this? Some kind of cruel joke?

For a while, I sat there, quietly chattering 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' .

Soon, another voice in my head began to speak.

'C'mon, Perry. You can make it work!'

'How can I?' I questioned it. 'We're two different species. Plus, she's got a crush on my owner.'

'Exactly.' It said. 'It's incredibly easy to get someone to fall for you.'

'How's that?'

The voice paused.

'By eliminating all the other choices…'


End file.
